


I'm the Friend that Thinks You're Cute

by lanadelraywood



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, Well - Freeform, mentions of the rest of AH - Freeform, of michael gavin geoff jack and meg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7507162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanadelraywood/pseuds/lanadelraywood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i found a prompt on tumbler dot hell and here u go<br/>http://skeleton-orb.tumblr.com/post/147485356570/taquito-this-is-so-good</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm the Friend that Thinks You're Cute

"Hey, Ryan, my friend thinks you're cute," Ray said suddenly, half turning his head in Ryan's direction but staring down at the desk to avoid eye contact. 

Ryan frowned. Ray hadn't gotten a text or other message that he could see that would have indicated such a compliment. Ryan glanced around trying to guess who it might be. 

Michael and Geoff were on the couch, talking about something undoubtedly sappy based on the way Geoff was looking fondly down at Michael, and the way that Michael was gazing adoringly up at Geoff.

Jack looked like he was about to try and get Geoff's attention to talk to him about an upcoming Let's Play but Ryan could tell by the look on his face that he knew trying to interrupt Michael and Geoff was both a waste of time and a deprivation of borderline sickening cuteness.

Ryan looked around less subtly, but couldn't see Gavin anywhere. It took him a moment to realise that Meg had needed his help with something and they were off who knows where. 

Eventually, he turned back to Ray, who had looked up from the table and had his gaze focused squarely on Ryan. The eye contact they shared when Ryan turned around was less than half a second, and Ray was back to looking at the desk with a slight pinkish tint to his cheeks.

"What friend?" Ryan asked finally, having given up his guessing game. 

"Me, I'm the friend," Ray answered immediately, like he'd been bursting to say it, and Ryan smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> me when wanting to go back to writing raywood but having no ideas/motivation: [patrick stump voice] PLEASE TAKE ME BACK (please take me back)
> 
> (im awful i cant remember if it's brendon that sings those lines or not please forgive me)


End file.
